Lets Ride
by Foxbs7
Summary: A country in chaos: War divided by science and magic. One man searches for answers, but is forced into the ride of his life. Will there be peace, or will it drive a country into its own destruction?


Chapter 1: Into the battle

 _"You will never be as great as me!"_

 _"Why would I want to be like you, of all people, who would even dare to care about you?"_

 _"You still don't get it do you?"_

 _"Enough talking,_ _ **LETS RIDE!**_ _"_

* * *

Dystopia

Or at least that's what I call it; personally I rather call it hell.

The war is still ongoing, people die everyday, and every step forward towards peace leads into more bloodshed. I don't understand what went wrong.

Our state was once powerful but loving, we cared for the people and strives to see growth for a better future. We invested into the next generation and researched technological and magical advancements for a sustainable economy. Everything was going well. Until the power and greed of individuals caused an uprising, and divisions between whom were superior: people of science or people of magic? Borders were drawn and if you weren't on a side, you were caught in the middle.

Me? Well that's where my story begins. My family was once researchers for the government studying agriculture and how to create more organic crops for the high numbered population. I was the only child in the family so my relationship with my parents was very close. My mother was born with nature magic abilities while my dad grew up as a man of science. They worked from home, so they home schooled me from a young age, taught me how to live off the land, and most of all reminded me how much I mean to them. I thought my life was written in the books; I would go to university and follow in my parent's footsteps and become an agricultural engineer, or that was the plan.

I remember like it was yesterday. We were at home having lunch, when that's when the first explosions started. We ran outside to see the town in chaos; people running away, building imploding, and the worst part was monsters were running amuck. Wait monsters? What was going on? I didn't understand at first but before I could process it my parents rushed inside, something was going on.

 _"Son we need to go now."_ Father said as he dug through the drawers in his room

 _"Wait what's going on? Mom Dad you need to explain!"_ As I stood in confusion

 _"There's no time, your father and I thought something like this might happen."_ Mom replied as she was checking out the window

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Divisions in the government and power hungry individuals have led this to happen, and now they started war. It was only a matter of time."_ Dad said as he pulled a metal box out from underneath the bed

 _"So what are we going to do now?"_

Mom held me by the shoulders, _"We need to run, far away form here. There's still a way to possibly end this."_

 ***Knock Knock*** someone was pounding on the door

 _"OPEN UP, WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE. YOU ARE ORDERED TO SURRENDER YOURSELVES!"_ someone shouted outside, as there was a group of masked armored men was behind him

 _"Crap they are already here? I thought their armor wasn't ready for use yet?"_ Mom said as she got away form the window.

 _"Armor? Wait now I'm really lost. Dad?"_

 _"Son it looks like you won't be coming with us."_ Dad looked at me with concern _"I don't want you to pay for what me and your mother did." He handed me the metal box. "I need you to take this and run! Run far away from here, inside is the key: the solution for the future. I know it is safe in your hands, find a man called Nakamura he will explain."_

Confusion, sadness, and anger built up as my family embraced as if like I would never see them again. "I love you all and will be together soon." Dad was in tears as mom was too.

 ***BOOM*** The front doors were blasted through and they charged in with one goal in mind.

 _"NOW RUN SON RUN!"_ Dad shouted, as he opened up the back door and shoved me outside. Running was all I can do from this point on, if I stopped for a second it was either dying to the monsters, or being captured by the men. When I hit the edge of my property I looked back at my house only to see the same men who broke in beating down and chaining up may parents, taking them away to who knows where. And from sadness it changed into anger in an instant as I see him, the man who was leading the charge, and the man who broke into my home and took my parents standing in the back door.

A red armored beetle: forever etched in my head.

I kept on running as far as I could: past the woods, through the highway, until I hit the outskirts of the town. By then it was sundown, and as I turned back to see the town, you look to see ruins in its place. What was once a great society was now a battlefield. I wandered into an underpass at the bridge outside of town and stayed there for the night. Tired and hungry I was unsure on what I was going to do next.

I looked at the metal box. "What could be so important that my parents risked their lives to protect it?" Sitting underneath a bridge with nothing left I needed some clue on what happened. So I opened the box, and inside there were 2 things: A large chrome belt and a black buckle. "You've got to be kidding me, all that chaos for this?" I inspected the contents carefully, but what in the world could this possibly do? Inspecting the buckle I see a black plated dragons head in the front and what seems like a deck of cards inside. It looked like the buckle could slide into the belt so the two go together.

After looking through the box some more a envelope is found at the bottom of the box, and all it says is: **Prototype 2: Ryuga Armor**. _"Armor? Just like the men at the house…"_ and with that it answered some questions and brought up a lot more _"Looks like this Nakamura fellow is who I need to find next."_

So my journey began from there, I became a lone wolf searching for answers, but come to find out it was not going to be easy, because I was about to be in for the ride of my life.

My name is Kaito Shay, and this is my story as Kamen Rider Ryuga.

* * *

 **So here marks my return as a writer, this is the first chapter in re-writing** **Let's Ride** **and I hope you guys like what you read. Kamen Rider is probably one of my favorite series to watch so I hope to write my own take on the franchise. Without spoiling much there will be multi-crossovers with other Kamen riders, but I do have a set list on which Kamen riders I will be using.**

 **It has been awhile so I could use all the feedback I can get right now, this chapter was mainly back-story but will start rolling in the next one, and yea I purposely left things vague/unanswered for future plot purposes.**

 **So thanks again for reading guys, and I'll be sure to write the next chapter soon.**


End file.
